Homestay
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: With Rose and Dimitri gone in Russia to prove he's not a Strigoi to his family; Lissa is becoming more accustomed to her life at the Court, and more importantly to her life as the Queen of Moroi. Will she be able to handle all that is about to be given to her? Spoilers from all books.


Alright. There's a lot of spoilers in this. I'm afraid if you haven't finished all of the books, you're in trouble for seeing the spoilers. This is my own parallel to "The Homecoming" Which I just now discovered the six-chapter book online on Rose and Dimitri just a few weeks after Last Sacrifice. I would suggest looking that up as well. It's sort. But it's got good Romitri moments in it, so I wasn't complaining as I read it.

Anyway. Here's Lissa half of The Homecoming, in my personal swing. I will probably just say that this short story will be four-six chapters. Don't trust me on uploading a chapter every week. I am in school most of the time.

* * *

**Vasilisa Dragomir.** That's my name, and I'm sure that by now quite a lot of people know who I am.

I am, the official queen of all Moroi now, my name has been spread all over the corners of the world. Moroi, Moroi is the type of vampire that is pure and for the most part, good. Moroi are protected by Dhampir's, Dhampir's are half-human, half-vampire beings, and many of them swear to serve to protect the Moroi that Strigoi seek out to change, or kill. Strigoi are evil vampires, those that are truly immortal. Those whose pure white faces, and glowing red eyes.. those who have no emotion left inside, and those who wish only to drink the blood of every living thing.

Sure, this wasn't something that I expected would come to be. But what can I say? Life has these really funny ways to working.

Like how my life has changed so drastically in the last handful of years.

It all started with that car accident that had killed my mother, father, brother, and my best friend, Rose. But I somehow brought Rose back to life with the power of Spirit, an element that only a few Moroi's have, the most famous being St. Vladimir himself. What I did. What I did allowed Rose and I to become Shadow-Kissed, this is a bond that ties us together, and allowed Rose to see everything that went on in my head and outward. A simple psychic bond that has saved our butts a lot.

But to keep it simple without over loading your brains with information, me having Spirit was not a safe thing. And for my sake, Rose and I ran away from St Vladimir's Academy, a few months later, we were being dragged all the way back to St. Vladimir's Academy. Spirit was not healthy for me, not at all. During that time.. as we grew used to being back. Spirit caused me to sink in a depression, and I.. well, slashed my wrists, self-mutation was not a pretty thing. I don't wish to stay on that subject. More importantly, I came to be in a relationship with Christian Ozera, whom I am still happily with today. I'll get more onto that one in a moment.

But things were not well in the background. My uncle, Victor Dashkov, kidnapped me for his own selfish reasoning's. He was an aging old man, with a disease that just wouldn't quit. He wanted me to use Spirit to heal him. For me to be his personal healer and nothing less. I thought I was doomed. But thanks for that psychic link, Rose, Guardian Belikov, Christian, and a number of other guardians came to my aid, and I was saved. Victor was locked away.

That was what sparked an endless motion of surprises that left me as the queen of Moroi.

From scares like humans working with Strigoi, other people wanting to use me for their own personal gains, learning more of my own uses of Spirit, finding more Spirit users, learning there is a way to change a Strigoi back to their original forms, and discovering I have a half sister from an hidden relationship that my father had, had. One would probably be surprised I can handle what I do.

Sometimes, I'm surprised at how I have come to cope with all of this stuff, but with my best friend, and guardian, Rose Hathaway, by my side, I know I could do anything.

I strolled down the halls of the court, with my two guardians right behind. Of course, the court was highly guarded ground, with guardians literally everywhere you can see, but with all that had happened in the past, nobody would take any chances with anything. Especially with the new queen. Any is possible in our world. You can never be to careful.

I knew where I was heading though.

I soon arrived to the place that I wanted to be, my room. The door was shut, but I knew who was right behind it. The feeling filled me with intense joy.

I looked back at my guards, they already knew that I was on my way to see Christian. "We'll guard the perimeter, Queen Dragomir." Simple. Short. To the point. I flashed a smile in gratitude, my fangs appearing just a bit. I turned back to the single door, placed my hand on the knob, twisted, and went right inside. Christian was sitting down on my bed. His blue eyes met mine, and he smiled.

"Lissa." The name left so pleasantly from Christian's lips. I could myself innerly sworn with such love and adoration. I found myself in his arms, and his lips pressed gently against mine. "How's your day been, Queen Dragomir?" He teased, lightly. I gave him a light hit on his arm. "It's been sort of tedious. Rose isn't here, so it is just a bit lonely." I replied.

Christian already knew the reason, and that was because Dimitri and Rose had left on an important mission. The mission to prove to Dimitri family that he was no longer of the undead, he was no longer Strigoi. His family did not believe the word when we sent it to them, so they proclaimed they needed to see him as the proof. Of course, I saw no reason to disagree. Since it was so long believed that the only way to be be Strigoi was to be, truly dead. "She and Dimitri should be in Russia by now."

I nodded my head. "Of course, and they're going to be for the whole week. But I don't doubt things will go wrong in Russia." Christian let out a laugh at my words. "Of course things will go smoothly. Dimitri can control our fiery little Rose."

I had no doubts within that. Though I still wished my best friend would return soon. But for now? It was time for me and Christian.


End file.
